Echoes of Angels
by keepitlost
Summary: God tells Joan she needs to find her own destiny. Little did she know that becoming pregnant at 17 would be part of that destiny. JoanAdam story. DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Chapter 1

Title: Echoes of Angels  
  
Author: PITAchic or Megan, whatever you prefer.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for now, because I really have no clue what the rating is or what it will become.  
  
Summary: God tells Joan she needs to find her own destiny. Little did she know that becoming pregnant at 17 would be part of that destiny.   
  
Disclaimer: If you haven't realized it by now, I'll repeat it for you one more time: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! ::sobs::  
  
Spoilers: Starts right after the end of "Jump," small mention of "Bringeth It On."  
  
Author's Note: Hey all! This is my first multi-chapter JoA fic! Yay for me! Now, let me just start off by saying that the people in this fic MAY BE OUT OF CHARACTER! So please don't whine to me about it, I am saying it now, this is a FANFICTION, and to make my story go the way I need it to, some of the characters will be OOC. Moving on, yes, the idea of a teen pregnancy is far from new, but since there don't seem to be many on this board right now, I thought "what the heck? It'll never happen on the show, so why not write it?" So if you think the idea is overused, then you don't have to read it. And finally, I have no clue when Joan's birthday is, so for the sake of the fic, let's just say it is sometime in February. Okay, I think that's it, please R&R, and I will accept constructive criticism.   
  
~*~  
  
"You howl and listen, listen and wait for the echoes of angels who won't return." - Vertical Horizon, 'Everything You Want'  
  
~*~  
  
~*~ Echoes of Angels, Chapter 1 ~*~  
  
Joan pulled away from her kiss with Adam and giggled when she saw all the feathers in his hair. He smiled back, slightly shy, before both of them began to realize that pure chaos was ensuing around them. Luke looked like he wanted to make a run for it and never come back, while Grace looked like she had never been more amused.  
  
A little while later, everyone in the room was hard at work cleaning up and trying to see if any projects were salvageable. Joan walked over to a trash can to dump out her dustpan full of broken glass and wet feathers.  
  
"Hello, Joan."  
  
Joan looked up, surprised to see that it was a janitor mopping nearby that was talking to her. Or, at least, he looked like a janitor.   
  
"You know, I find it humorous that God is helping clean up the mess my brother made at our school science fair."  
  
"I came to tell you something, Joan."  
  
"Really? What lame thing do I have to do this time?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Nothing? You're joking, right?"  
  
"No, Joan. That's what I came to tell you. You're at a point where you need to make your own decisions. It's up to you to choose your path of destiny."  
  
"Destiny, huh?" Joan asked, a little disbelieving.  
  
"You won't be seeing me for a while, Joan. But do remember that I'll always take care of you," God said, then turned and walked out the door.  
  
~*~ 3 Months Later ~*~  
  
Pregnant.  
  
One of the most dreaded words among teenage girls.  
  
Joan Girardi was seventeen, and now she was pregnant.  
  
'Is this God's idea of destiny?' she wondered silently.  
  
She hadn't meant to get pregnant. She hadn't meant to sleep with Adam so soon, either. It just kinda happened.   
  
And then it happened again.  
  
And again.  
  
Then another time.  
  
And once more.  
  
She hadn't been feeling good recently, and when she missed her period, she knew. So she took a home pregnancy test, and then went to the doctor to confirm.  
  
And now she sat in her car in the hospital parking lot, her head resting on the steering wheel.  
  
Joan Girardi was 6 weeks pregnant. And now she had to tell Adam.  
  
~*~  
  
She found him in his garage, working on his latest sculpture. She watched him for a few minutes from the doorway, watched as his strong hands worked on some small scraps of metal, bending them at his will.  
  
He finally felt her watching him, and he lifted his head and smiled as he saw her.  
  
"Hey, Jane," he said as he moved over to her and planted a gentle kiss on her lips.  
  
"Hey," she replied, smiling.  
  
The smile didn't quite reach her eyes, though, and he saw it.   
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, Adam," she said, tears starting to spill down her cheeks.  
  
"What is it, Jane?"  
  
"I'm-- I'm pregnant, Adam."  
  
"What?" he asked, not sure if he had heard her correctly.  
  
He knew he had when she nodded, crying harder now. He opened his arms and she walked into them. He rocked her gently as her sobs began to subside.  
  
"What are we going to do, Adam?" she asked, her red-rimmed eyes searching his for an answer.  
  
"Well, I do have a savings account, from my mother. And I could sell some of my sculptures if we need to."  
  
"So you want to keep the baby?" she asked, slightly surprised.  
  
"Of course, if you want to, yo."  
  
She nodded, but started crying again.  
  
"How am I going to tell my parents?" she asked.  
  
~*~ Later That Night ~*~  
  
"Mom, Dad, we need to talk," Joan said, looking across the dinner table.  
  
"I don't like the sound of that," Will Girardi said.  
  
"Is this about you failing history?" Luke asked.  
  
"You're failing history? Why don't I know about this?" Helen questioned.  
  
"No! I'm not failing history," Joan said as she smacked Luke on the back of the head, satisfied when she heard an 'ouch' come from him.  
  
"Well, we're all waiting," Kevin piped in.  
  
Joan looked down at her plate.  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
No one said anything for a moment, and Joan looked up, scared.  
  
"You're pregnant?" Helen asked slowly.  
  
Joan nodded.  
  
"And am I correct in the assumption that Adam is the father?"  
  
Joan nodded again.  
  
"I'll kill him," Will said, throwing down his fork.  
  
"Dad, no."  
  
"How could you be this irresponsible? Didn't we talk about this before? I thought you were smarter than that, Joan," he ranted, then turned to stomp up the stairs.  
  
Joan started crying, and Helen walked over and hugged her.  
  
"I'm very disappointed in you Joan, especially after that cheerleader got pregnant at your school. But, I will support you, whatever you choose."  
  
"What about Dad?"  
  
"I'll go talk to him, but he's upset, Joan. It may take some time. You and I will talk later."  
  
Joan nodded as Helen followed the path her husband had just taken upstairs.  
  
"Um, I still have some homework to finish," Luke said, getting up from the table.  
  
"Are you all right, Joan?" Kevin asked after Luke had left.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. I really messed up big time."  
  
"Welcome to the club, Little Sis."  
  
"Gee, thanks," Joan said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"You'll be okay, Joan. Just give them time. Meanwhile, I'll be here to support you."  
  
"Thanks," she said, smiling slightly.  
  
"Yeah, well, if the baby's a boy, I expect him to be named Kevin!" he said, wheeling out of the room as the phone rang.  
  
Joan reached out to pick it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Jane. Did you tell your parents?"  
  
"Yeah," she said, sighing.  
  
"So they didn't take it too well, I'm guessing."  
  
"That's an understatement. My dad freaked. What about yours?  
  
"He took it pretty well, considering."  
  
"So, Adam. What now?"  
  
~*~  
  
To be continued??? Let me know if you want me to write the next part! I should be able to have it up by Thursday. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Echoes of Angels  
  
Author: PITAchic or Megan, whatever you prefer.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for now, because I really have no clue what the rating is or what it will become.  
  
Summary: God tells Joan she needs to find her own destiny. Little did she know that becoming pregnant at 17 would be part of that destiny.   
  
Disclaimer: I officially own....(drum roll please)....... the doctor! WHOO HOO! So there'd really be no point in suing.   
  
Spoilers: Story starts right after the end of "Jump."  
  
Dedication: To my step-brother Brian, who has to go back to Iraq today until April (he was on a 2 week leave).  
  
Author's Note: Hey everyone! Wow, I don't think I've EVER had so many reviews for one chapter! Thanks so much! I feel so special (in other words, I'm expecting just as many for this one)! This chapter is a full of totally fluffy, immensely predictable moments (you've been warned). Oh well, I PROMISE it will get better later on. Anyway, all medical stuff is what I learned from TV and my medical terminology class last year. I've never had a sonogram, so if it's wrong, it's because I made it up, lol.  
  
Now, to respond to a couple of your replies:  
  
La Diosa: I know it's kinda weird to have her tell them at the dinner table, but I was just writing it the way I would go about it if it happened to me. At dinner, my parents are more distracted with food, and with a sibling there, it would take some attention off of me when they responded. Second, I would personally tell my parents alone, just for the safety of my boyfriend (especially if my dad was the chief of police). So, that's just how I wrote it ::shrugs::.  
  
Jeanne Lumina: I agree with you 100%, I am moving super-fast. That is because I get into these writing moods, and I don't know when they'll stop and start. If you all check my profile, you'll see that all my stories were written months apart, and 2 different multi-chapter fics have never been finished. I don't want to do that to all you wonderful reviewers! So, I'm going to try to get this story done in 6-8 chapters, that way ya'll get to read more at one time (I really hate 2 sentence chapters, lol), and it makes it easier for me and it's more likely I'll finish.  
  
That's it for now, please review!  
  
~*~  
  
"You howl and listen, listen and wait for the echoes of angels who won't return." - Vertical Horizon, 'Everything You Want'  
  
~*~  
  
~*~ Echoes of Angels, Chapter 2 ~*~  
  
~*~ One Month Later ~*~  
  
When Adam said his mom had been saving money for him, he hadn't been joking. With the help of his dad, it had grown into a tidy sum.  
  
Though it was supposed to pay for college, Carl Rove willingly gave Adam access to it. Besides, he knew if Adam wanted to go to college, he could very easily get an art scholarship.  
  
Adam, Joan, Grace, Luke, Kevin, Helen and Carl had spent a weekend just moving things into Adam and Joan's new apartment. Will chose not to go. He only talked to Joan when necessary anymore. Joan figured the sooner they got their own place, the better.  
  
Their apartment was a nice, 2 bedroom place, close to both their parents houses and school. Since Arcadia was far from a huge town, the rent was pretty reasonable.  
  
Sunday night, after everyone else had left, Adam and Joan settled down to unpack boxes.  
  
Joan picked up a box to take into the bedroom when Adam rushed over.  
  
"You shouldn't be lifting heavy stuff, yo," he said, taking the box from her.  
  
"Adam, the box is full of throw pillows for the bed. It weighs about 2 pounds."  
  
"Sorry," he said sheepishly, realizing she was right.  
  
"That's okay. I like you being protective. As long as you don't get too crazy. Otherwise, you'll drive me nuts. I don't think that would be a good combo with all the mood swings I'm already having."  
  
"Ok," he said, handing her back the box and following her as she walked into the bedroom.  
  
"What, are you gonna help me put the pillows on the bed now? Are they too heavy to arrange?" she asked, teasingly.  
  
"No. I was just thinking."  
  
"Thinking what?"  
  
"That we should christen the apartment, yo," he said, raising an eyebrow suggestively and putting his hands on her waist.   
  
"Unchallenged," she replied, pulling them both down onto the bed.  
  
~*~ 2 Weeks Later ~*~  
  
Joan laid back on the examining table and watched as Adam paced back and forth. Both had taken the day off of school, claiming to have some 'personal problems' at home. No one besides family and close friends knew about her pregnancy.  
  
"Adam, chill, it's just a sonogram."  
  
"I know, I'm just nervous for some reason."  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm nervous AND I have to pee really bad."  
  
"Sorry," Adam said, coming closer to her and kissing her forehead as the doctor walked in.  
  
"Miss Girardi, Mr. Rove, how are you today?" Dr. Taylor asked.  
  
"Slightly nervous," Joan said, smiling shyly at the woman.  
  
"That's normal for first time parents, but I'm betting that everything will be fine," she replied as she brought the equipment over.  
  
Adam seemed to relax a bit as he took Joan's hand and squeezed it.  
  
"Now, the rumors are true," Dr. Taylor said as she put some gel on Joan's stomach. "This stuff will feel slightly wet and cold."  
  
She then picked on the transducer and placed it gently on Joan's abdomen, watching as a picture came onto the monitor.  
  
Adam's eye's widened as the doctor pointed out the baby, and both listened intently to the heartbeat they heard.  
  
Joan had never seen Adam look so amazed, and she smiled as she thought of what a good father he was going to make.  
  
"Well, everything looks really good, Joan. You're around 3 months pregnant. I'm going to print out some pictures for you while you get dressed, and then we'll schedule your next appointment."  
  
Joan and Adam thanked the doctor as she left the room.  
  
"Wow, there really is a baby in there."  
  
"What, did you think I was joking?" Joan asked, smiling at him.  
  
"No. This just makes it more real."  
  
"I know," she said as he leaned down and kissed her.  
  
~*~ 1 1/2 Months Later ~*~  
  
"Honey, I'm home!" Adam yelled as he walked into the apartment.  
  
School had been out for almost a month, so lately Adam spent a lot of his time at his dad's, where he still made his sculptures. He had already sold 2 of them since they had found out Joan was pregnant.  
  
"Hey," she said, looking up from the TV as he hung up his coat.  
  
"How was your day?"  
  
"Pretty good. I didn't feel as sick today."  
  
"I'm glad. I hate seeing you sick."  
  
"Aw, you're so sweet."  
  
"What are you eating?" he asked, sitting down next to her on the couch.  
  
"Chocolate ice-cream."  
  
"Can I have a bite?"  
  
"No way," she said as she scooted away from him.  
  
"Why not, yo?"  
  
"Because I'm eating for two, and, well, you're not," she said and squealed as he lunged for the bowl.  
  
She put it on the end-table as Adam started tickling her.  
  
"Adam! Stop!" she said, laughing hard.  
  
"Nope, you won't share!"  
  
"Woah," she said, sitting up suddenly.  
  
"What? Are you okay? Is it the baby?" He asked, worried he had done something to hurt her.  
  
"Hold on," she said, then began to smile.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
She took his hand and gently put placed it on her stomach, watching his face for a reaction. Her smiled widened when she saw his eyes light up.  
  
"That's the baby?" he asked as he felt another soft movement beneath his hand.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"I know," she replied, looking down at his hand and covering it with her own.  
  
"I love you."  
  
At first she thought he was talking to the baby, because it wouldn't have been the first time he had talked lovingly to her stomach. But then she looked up and saw him staring intently at her. She had know for a long time that he loved her, she felt the same, but they had never said it out loud before.  
  
"I love you too, Adam," she said, snuggling closer to him.  
  
Unbeknownst to her, Adam had reached around her and grabbed a spoonful of ice-cream. She didn't realize what he was doing until he took a bite.  
  
He smiled triumphantly, that is until he bit into something sour.  
  
"Yuck! Jane, you never told me there was pickles in it!"  
  
She kissed him, then smirked.  
  
"You never asked."  
  
~*~  
  
To be continued??? I'll try to update by Friday, but if not, then you're all going to have to wait until Monday, 'cause I'm going sledding in the mountains this weekend! Yay! Ok, now review, lol. 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Echoes of Angels  
  
Author: PITAchic or Megan, whatever you prefer.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for now, because I really have no clue what the rating is or what it will become.  
  
Summary: God tells Joan she needs to find her own destiny. Little did she know that becoming pregnant at 17 would be part of that destiny.   
  
Disclaimer: I now officially own a prom dress and a pair of stilettos for next weekend.  
  
Spoilers: Story starts right after the end of "Jump."  
  
Author's Note: Hola everyone! Once again, thank you all sooo much for the reviews! It keeps me in the writing mood! Anyway, let me start be saying that this chapter is officially the start of :: cues dramatic music:: ANGST! What, you guys didn't think I put ANGST/Romance as the genre for nothing, did ya? I can write more than fluff (or at least I try, lol). Oh, and once again, all medical crap is pretty much made up from whatever I remember.   
  
Now, once again to respond to some of your replies:  
  
LovesBitch2: Yes, God is going to pop back up next chapter! And there is a big plan in there somewhere.....  
  
Moonlit-Jeannie: I eat chocolate ice-cream with pickles all the time, lol. That's why I threw it in there, 'cause every time I eat it in front of a friend they ask me if I'm pregnant!  
  
Kathryn Mason-Sykes: Ha, I have no clue how much Adam is selling his sculptures for since I wasn't going to make money an issue in this story. So, make up a reasonable price, lol. And yeah, Joan is working at the bookstore part time, but I'm most likely not gonna throw that in, 'cause I'm just trying to make sure I finish this story. No time in my schedule for small details right now because it's the end of the semester next week and I have so many finals to study for that it's not even funny.   
  
That's it for now, enjoy and please review!  
  
~*~  
  
"You howl and listen, listen and wait for the echoes of angels who won't return." - Vertical Horizon, 'Everything You Want'  
  
~*~  
  
~*~ Echoes of Angels, Chapter 3 ~*~  
  
~*~ 1 Month Later ~*~  
  
Joan walked down the hall to her locker to grab her math book. School had just started that day, and unfortunately, her and Adam only had 3 classes together. It didn't matter too much, though, because she'd only be in school for about 3 months. She planned to take online courses after the baby was born.  
  
Joan cursed in frustration as she tried for the fourth time to open her locker. She swore that the administrators had given her the one locker that always got stuck just to see how many times she would burst into tears each day from her rampaging hormones. She gave it a hard yank and it finally opened, only Joan dropped her notebook and assignment from her previous class on the floor.  
  
She sighed and tried to pick them up, not exactly the easiest task to do when you're 5 1/2 months pregnant and standing in a crowded hallway.  
  
Standing up, she accidentally bumped into a passing girl.  
  
"Sorry," Joan said, offering her a smile.  
  
"Watch what you're doing!" the girl snapped, then glanced down at Joan's bulging stomach. "Slut."  
  
Tears sprang to Joan's eyes as the girl walked away.   
  
Sure, she had seen the glances, heard the whispers throughout the day, but she hadn't let it get to her until now, until someone actually said something hurtful to her.  
  
She slammed her locker shut and walked as fast as she could toward the restroom, passing Grace on the way.  
  
"Hey, Joan, are you okay?" Grace called out, but Joan just ignored her.  
  
Grace sighed and followed her best friend.  
  
She walked into the bathroom, glad to find it empty of other occupants.  
  
"Joan, I know you're in here."  
  
Joan stepped out of a stall, tears rolling down her face.  
  
"I thought I could handle being here, you know? I thought it'd be fine, but I was wrong. Why are people like that?"  
  
Though Grace didn't know exactly what Joan was talking about, she guessed someone had said something to her about being pregnant.  
  
"It doesn't mater what other people say or do, Joan. In less than 4 months from now, you'll have a brand new baby, and you won't remember any of them. And you have Adam. He loves you both so much. I've known Rove for a long time, and I've never seen him as happy as he is when he's looking at you. You and that baby are his world. The people that love you are the one's that are important, no one else."  
  
"You're right," Joan said, wiping her cheeks.   
  
"Of course I am," Grace said, her arrogance coming back as the bell rang.  
  
"We're late."  
  
"I'm always late. And you have an excuse, just tell your teacher you had to go to the bathroom. And if they still give you a tardy, pull a crying act, then they've got to let you off the hook."  
  
"Thanks for the talk," Joan said simply, smiling genuinely at her friend.  
  
"Yeah, well, don't get used to anymore heart-to-heart talks, this was a one time thing only."  
  
"Okay... Auntie Grace," Joan teased, walking out of the bathroom as Grace shot her a glare.  
  
~*~ A Few Weeks Later ~*~  
  
Adam watched from the doorway as Joan moved around the room, putting finishing touches on the nursery. Adam had suggested they start on it a couple of weeks ago to help Joan cheer up after some incident at school, though she hadn't gone into much detail.  
  
The room was painted a pastel yellow since they had decided to not to find out the sex of the baby. Joan had insisted on a teddy bear boarder around the room, and then, of course, she had picked out matching accessories. They were now finishing the arrangement of the furniture.  
  
Joan stepped back and inspected the room, making sure it looked good. She smiled when Adam came and wrapped his arms around her, resting his hands on her stomach.  
  
"I think it's perfect," she said, leaning back against his chest.  
  
"I think you're perfect," he replied softly.  
  
"You're biased."  
  
"Cha, so what?"  
  
"Well, just so you know, I think you're pretty perfect yourself," she said as he began to rub her belly.  
  
"I can't wait until the baby comes," Adam said, thinking out loud.  
  
"I know, me neither," she replied as she turned around and kissed him.  
  
~*~ 2 1/2 Months Later ~*~  
  
A very pregnant Joan Girardi walked into the kitchen to help her mother clean up. Adam had wanted to help, but they told him they wanted to have some girl talk, so he was out in the living room with Luke and Kevin. Helen had invited them over for an early dinner with the family. Minus Will, of course, who said he had to work. Joan knew he was still avoiding a confrontation, even after all these months.  
  
Joan handed her mom a plate as she winced in discomfort.  
  
"Are you okay, Joan?" Helen asked.  
  
"Yeah, but my back's been killing me all day."  
  
"Could you be going into labor, Sweetie?"  
  
"That's what I thought, but that one didn't feel right," she said as a panic look crossed her face. "Mom, I just realized that I haven't felt the baby kick since this morning."  
  
"Okay, calm down. You've probably just been too busy to notice, so relax for a few minutes and then if you're still worried, we'll take you to the hospital."  
  
Joan nodded and was about to sit down when she cried out in pain.  
  
"Mom, I think my water just broke."  
  
"Oh my God," Helen gasped as she realized that it was actually blood pooling around Joan's feet.  
  
~*~  
  
DUN DUN DUN! He he, my first cliff hanger! So... to be continued? I should have the next chapter posted by Sunday, so please review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Echoes of Angels  
  
Author: PITAchic or Megan, whatever you prefer.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for now, because I really have no clue what the rating is or what it will become.  
  
Summary: God tells Joan she needs to find her own destiny. Little did she know that becoming pregnant at 17 would be part of that destiny.   
  
Disclaimer: If I owned anything, I'd have someone else write this story for me so that I wouldn't have to stay up 'til 1am working on it all the time, lol.  
  
Spoilers: Story starts right after the end of "Jump."  
  
Dedication: To every single one of you that has reviewed this story! I love you all!!! ::HUGS::  
  
Author's Note: Heya all! I know I said I would have this posted last Sunday, but when I said I had finals, I wasn't joking. Amazingly, I passed all my tests! Yay! Anyway, then I had this big dance last night and blah, blah, blah, so I stayed up REALLY late after that so that I could get this written, but I was way too tired to come and type it up (I write it in a notebook first). And then I had to revise the whole chapter so it'd be more realistic. I don't think it turned out as good as I hoped it would, but it is better and longer than before. Anyway, all medical stuff it once again what I remember or made up. All responses are at the end of the chapter so nothing is given away. PLEASE READ THEM! Oh, and if you cry at anything and everything (like me, I cried at a Stephen King movie once.......... What? It was sad!), then you may want some tissues. Ok, now on with the story!  
  
~*~  
  
"You howl and listen, listen and wait for the echoes of angels who won't return." - Vertical Horizon, 'Everything You Want'  
  
~*~  
  
~*~ Echoes of Angels, Chapter 4 ~*~  
  
"Isn't she beautiful?" Joan asked, breaking the silence in the neonatal unit as she stood staring into an incubator at her daughter.  
  
"Yeah, she is," Adam said, watching Joan with concern.  
  
"I can't wait to take her home with us."  
  
Adam sighed, realizing that Joan was beginning to slip into denial now.  
  
"Jane--"  
  
"Don't, Adam. She's going to be fine."  
  
"The doctors said she had no brain activity, Joan," Adam said softly.  
  
"They're wrong, Adam! I don't care what the doctors say! They're wrong, I know they are!" she sobbed as she broke down into fresh tears.  
  
Adam wrapped his arms around her, but she pushed him away.  
  
"Just go, Adam."  
  
"Is that really what you want?"  
  
She turned back to the incubator without saying a word.  
  
Adam sighed again and headed towards the door.  
  
"I love you," he whispered before leaving quietly.  
  
Joan stood in neonatal for another hour, watching her daughter for any sign of movement, any sign of brain activity the doctors said wasn't there. She ignored the nurses and the few other parents that came in and out, her eyes never leaving her baby.  
  
The only movement she saw was the steady up and down motion of her chest, moving only from the help of the machines and tubes hooked up to her.  
  
There was a quiet knock at the door, and Joan turned to see Dr. Taylor standing there.  
  
"How are you doing, Joan?"  
  
"How do you think I'm doing?" Joan asked, her voice cracking.  
  
"I know this is very hard, Joan, and this probably isn't the best time, but I'd like you to look this over."  
  
Joan took the clipboard she held out and looked at the form on it.  
  
"Mr. Rove already signed it, but we need your signature, too."  
  
Joan closed her eyes and sighed.  
  
Organ Donation.  
  
They wanted her to donate her daughters organs.  
  
Looking at the bottom of the form, she saw that Adam had indeed signed it.  
  
"I want to show you something, Joan," Dr. Taylor said, leading Joan over to another incubator across the room. "This little boy was born a couple weeks ago. He has a weak heart, and if he doesn't get a transplant soon, he'll die. Your baby is a perfect match."  
  
She watched as Joan glanced at the clipboard in her hand, then at the baby, looking absolutely torn.  
  
"There's nothing we can do for her, Joan."  
  
"Nothing?" Joan asked softly, tears running freely down her face.  
  
"Nothing. But you can save this baby's life, Joan."  
  
Joan nodded and signed the form, handing it back to the doctor as she tried to wipe away the tears that were still coming.  
  
"Can I have a few more minutes with her? To say goodbye?"  
  
"Of course. Do you want me to send Adam in?"  
  
"No," Joan said, going back over to her daughter as Dr. Taylor left silently.  
  
~*~  
  
Joan laid on her side in her hospital bed, staring at the cream-colored walls.  
  
A nurse came in a moment later, bringing with her a tray of food.  
  
"I'm not hungry."  
  
"You need to eat something. It'll make you feel better."  
  
"Nothing will make me feel better."  
  
"Your family and friends are still in the waiting room. They all want to see you. One young man in particular."  
  
"I don't want to see them."  
  
The nurse let out a frustrated sigh.  
  
"It's not fair to push Adam away, Joan," she finally said, letting Joan know who it was.  
  
Joan shot up, her eyes brimming with tears.  
  
"Fair? How dare you lecture me about fair! My daughter's dead now because of you! How could you take her away from me? You said you were taking care of me! How does that make sense when I'll never get to see my daughter smile, or laugh, or walk, or talk or play?" Joan cried hysterically as she began to sob.  
  
"Everything I do happens for a reason, Joan."  
  
"My daughter's gone. There's no reason in this whole universe good enough to justify that," she said bitterly.  
  
"Talk to Adam, Joan," God replied simply before leaving the room.  
  
Joan turned back over on her side, staring back at the same cream-colored walls.  
  
~*~  
  
Joan woke up groggy, realizing that she had finally fallen asleep sometime in the middle of the night. Looking at the clock next to her hospital bed, she saw it was 8:30 in the morning.  
  
She looked around the room, wishing she was somewhere else, somewhere where she could forget everything.  
  
She decided going for a walk might help a little. She climbed out of the bed and put on a robe and slippers before leaving the room quietly.  
  
She just wandered around for awhile, but she knew where she would ultimately end up.  
  
She walked into the neonatal unit, glancing at the empty incubator that just yesterday had held her daughter. Continuing to the other side of the room, she looked into the incubator at the baby who had received her daughters heart. He now had bandages on his chest and more tubes hooked up to him.  
  
Joan looked up when a woman in her early 30's came over.  
  
"Isn't he beautiful?" the woman asked, repeating the same question Joan had asked Adam about their daughter the night before.  
  
"Yes, he is."  
  
"Are one of these babies yours?" the woman asked, motioning to the other couple of incubators that were filled.  
  
"No. I was just going for a walk and ended up here."  
  
The woman nodded, smiling down at her son, "His name is Trevor. My husband and I got married at 20 and tried for years to have a baby. Eventually, we went to specialists and all of them told us we'd never be able to have children. When we found out I was pregnant, we were estatic, or we were until the doctor told us I probably wouldn't carry him to term. By the time I was 6 months pregnant, we got more and more hopeful. When I was 7 months along, my husband was on his way home from work when he was hit head-on by a drunk driver. He was killed instantly. I went into early labor and had to be put on bed rest for the remainder of my pregnancy. After he was born, the doctors thought he wouldn't make it because he had a weak heart. He just got a heart transplant last night. I'm so grateful, but all I could think about during the surgery was about the parents of the other baby. I feel so horrible, knowing that they lost their child to save mine. I'll pray for them every day for the rest of my life."  
  
Joan choked back a sob, trying not to break down.  
  
"I'm sorry I bothered you with all this. You just seemed so easy to talk to."  
  
"It's fine, really. But I probably should be getting back now. Goodbye," Joan said as she left the room with tears in her eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
Ok, that kinda sucked, but oh well. Now to respond to some of you reviews.  
  
sych77: I know I should have thrown in more Kevin and Luke, but they'll be in the last chapter. Oh well.  
  
Jane Rove: Don't worry, Will and Joan will be making up soon, probably next chapter.  
  
Mae: Before you come any closer with that hair dryer, wait until the next chapter (There's a very special shout-out to you in there)! I really had to laugh at your review, that was seriously the most unique way I've ever been threatened!   
  
Ok, that's it for now. This chapter was seriously the most difficult one to write. The next one should be up in a few days. And thanks for all of your reviews once again, you guys are the only reason I'm still writing. 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Echoes of Angels  
  
Author: PITAchic or Megan, whatever you prefer.  
  
Rating: PG-13 I guess.  
  
Summary: God tells Joan she needs to find her own destiny. Little did she know that becoming pregnant at 17 would be part of that destiny.   
  
Disclaimer: Guess what? Over the last week, I inherited JoA! Whoo-hoo! Oh, right, that was just a dream... Ok, I still don't own anything ::starts crying::  
  
Spoilers: Story starts right after the end of "Jump."  
  
Dedication: To Chris Marquette, for the whole "I have metal studs on my boxers" line at the beginning of "State of Grace." I love you!  
  
Special Shout Out To: Mae, for the most threatening review I've ever received!  
  
Author's Note: Heya all! Sorry I didn't have this posted sooner, it's been a LONG week. And then there's this guy.... Yeah, I don't know if he's just INCREDIBLY dense (which really isn't too far fetched, lol) or if he's too shy or he just doesn't like me in return. Men. Anyway, I don't know Joan's middle name, so I used my friends name (because I love her and I accidentally wrote in pen on her history project, lol). I'm letting you all know now, their daughter's full name is kinda long. I have this thing where I love unique names, so they either have to be long or spelled cool. My future kids are gonna hate me, lol. Ok, so is everyone excited for next weeks episode? I swear though, if it's not all good with Joan and Adam by the end of that episode, I'm starting a protest (I started one for Days of Our Lives once and it worked, so don't think I won't for JoA, lol). Anyway, there's only two chapters left to go! Yay!   
  
Now, to respond to a couple of your wonderful reviews:  
  
Innogen: After this story is done, I was seriously considering writing a sequel and maybe starting another story soon. The problem is, I have no ideas right now, so if you want to help, please e-mail me!  
  
sych77: I heard Green Mile is good, but I only saw one tiny part of it. The one I cried at was Storm of the Century. Are you going to watch that new ABC show, Kingdom Hospital, when it comes out? It looks good.  
  
And to all of you that cried: Thank you, it lets me know I can write more than fluff! Yay! That means I have much more options when writing stories in the future!  
  
~*~  
  
"You howl and listen, listen and wait for the echoes of angels who won't return." - Vertical Horizon, 'Everything You Want'  
  
~*~  
  
~*~ Echoes of Angels, Chapter 5 ~*~  
  
~*~ 3 Days Later ~*~  
  
Helen glanced over at her daughter in the passengers seat of her car. Joan sat staring out the window, though Helen knew she wasn't really seeing anything. This trip home was supposed to be made with Adam and the baby.  
  
Instead, Helen was driving Joan back to her apartment, Adam was staying with his dad, and their daughter was gone.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to stay with us for a few days, Joan?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure," she responded quietly as Helen pulled up the apartment.  
  
"Do you want me to come up with you, Sweetheart?"  
  
Joan shook her head as she opened the door.  
  
Helen sighed.  
  
"I'll be here around noon to pick you up for the funeral. Please, if you need anything at all, or just want to talk, call home. We're all here for you, Joan."  
  
Joan just nodded and grabbed her bag, shutting the car door behind her.  
  
~*~  
  
Joan opened the door and stepped into her apartment, looking around.  
  
Everything was in place, but nothing was the same.  
  
She headed towards her bedroom, but stopped outside the nursery door.  
  
She looked at it for a few seconds before continuing to the bedroom, tears streaking her face.  
  
~*~ The Next Day ~*~  
  
Joan shivered as a slight breeze hit her, even though it wasn't very cold outside.  
  
She stared down at the small casket, Grace on one side of her, her mother on the other.  
  
Adam stood a few feet away, watching Joan, who hadn't looked at him since she got there.  
  
They had talked only once since that first day in the hospital, and that was to decide a name for their daughter.  
  
A name that now stared up at them from a cold marble headstone.  
  
Katherine Elizabeth Jane Girardi Rove.  
  
Katherine was Joan's middle name. Elizabeth was after Adam's mother, of course, and Jane because it was special to both of them. Since they weren't married, they decided on Girardi Rove.  
  
Joan was pulled out of her reverie by Will, and she realized that the service was over and the casket had been lowered into the ground.  
  
"Are you okay?" Will asked gently.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
Will nodded, an awkward silence passing between them.  
  
"Look, I know I wasn't very supportive during your pregnancy. I've... I've been a real jerk. But I hope you know that I never, ever wanted something like this to happen."  
  
"I know, Daddy," she sniffled as he gave her a hug.  
  
~*~  
  
Joan walked into her apartment exhausted. As she walked toward the bedroom, she once again stopped in front of the nursery door.  
  
She reached out and gingerly touched the doorknob, then pulled her hand back. She still couldn't go inside.  
  
She suddenly felt the overpowering need to get out of the apartment.  
  
She grabbed her purse and locked the door behind her.  
  
~*~  
  
She drove around aimlessly for awhile, then ended up back at the cemetery.  
  
Walking around, she stopped at both Elizabeth and Rocky's grave before going back to her daughter's.  
  
The first thing she noticed when she got there was the small sculpture placed on the soft dirt by the headstone.  
  
She reached down and picked it up, examining it closely. It was definitely the most beautiful sculpture Adam had ever made.  
  
She remembered what God had said in the hospital about not pushing Adam away.  
  
She set the sculpture back down gently and headed back to her car.  
  
~*~  
  
The first thing Joan noticed when she got back was that the door was unlocked, so she wasn't surprised to see Adam inside.  
  
"Hey. I was just picking up a few more things. I'll be done in a minute."  
  
Joan nodded and watched him as he put a few things into a bag.  
  
"I saw the sculpture."  
  
Adam looked up, surprised she had gone back to the cemetery so soon.  
  
"It's beautiful, Adam."  
  
"Thanks. Um, I'm done here, so I'll leave you alone now."  
  
He headed towards the door, and Joan knew it was time to talk.  
  
"Adam," she said quietly, and he stopped. "Please stay."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
She nodded, her eyes filling with tears.  
  
He set his bag down and opened his arms as she walked into them.  
  
"I'm sorry, Adam," she whispered, her tears beginning to soak his shirt.  
  
"Cha, it's okay, Jane. You're just grieving."  
  
"But you lost her too, Adam. This is just as hard for you."  
  
"Yeah, but you know what helps?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I just keep thinking that she's with my mom, you know? That she's being taken care of."  
  
"Yeah, she is, isn't she."  
  
She leaned up and gave Adam a soft kiss.  
  
"Um, there's something I want to do, but I need your help," she said quietly.  
  
"What?"  
  
She looked over at the nursery door and he followed her gaze.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I can't do it by myself."  
  
He held out is hand, and she gave him a small smile as she took it.  
  
~*~  
  
To be continued! I'll try to update as soon as I can. In the meantime, please review! 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Echoes of Angels  
  
Author: PITAchic or Megan, whatever you prefer.  
  
Rating: PG-13 I guess.  
  
Summary: God tells Joan she needs to find her own destiny. Little did she know that becoming pregnant at 17 would be part of that destiny.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own JoA, but I do own Christopher Marquette! He is all mine! HA HA HA! Well, okay, maybe he's not mine YET, but he is now officially my TV boyfriend! Yay!  
  
Spoilers: Story starts right after the end of "Jump."  
  
Dedication: To everyone who had to spend Valentine's Day alone!  
  
Author's Note: Hi, People! Let me start off by saying that I have yet to watch 'A Night Without Stars' because I read what happened and it sounds soooo depressing, and I'm already depressed enough, you know, with having to spend V-day by myself and all. Well, maybe not by myself, my cat was here. Wow, that makes me sound like a total loser, lol! Yeah... Ahem. Anyway, this Iris chick has already pissed me off and I haven't even watched her for more than 10 seconds. I WANT ADAM AND JOAN! NOW DAMN IT! ::takes deep breath:: Ok, now that I've got that out of my system, I wanted to tell you guys that this chapter is kinda short (because I wanted to make the last part the epilogue). That means only one more chapter left after this! Yay! Oh, and I threw in a little tiny bit of Luke and Grace, just because they are so adorable! Anyway, I'm having a contest! My friends and I have started this book full of cool song quotes, so the person who leaves the best song quote in their review (determined by my friends so it's not biased) will get the next chapter dedicated to them! Also, please tell us the name of the song and who sings it. Thanks!  
  
Now, to respond to a couple of your awesome reviews:  
  
Felicia: I wanted to let you know I got your e-mail, and I'll write back as soon as I finish the last chapter to tell you some ideas I have. Thanks for wanting to help!  
  
sych77: Since I didn't describe the sculpture at the grave, I put a tiny bit more effort into describing the sculpture in this chapter. It's not that good, but I tried, lol. And back to the subject of stupid guys, the guy I like has this thing where he gets jealous and a lot more flirtatious with me if another guy is flirting with me, but he just sits there when I flirt with other guys! What is up with that? I guess I need to find a new technique! ::rolls eyes::   
  
Kathryn Mason-Sykes: You are so sweet! I loved your review, it totally made me feel special! Thanks for making my day!  
  
~*~  
  
"You howl and listen, listen and wait for the echoes of angels who won't return." - Vertical Horizon, 'Everything You Want'  
  
~*~  
  
~*~ Echoes of Angels, Chapter 6 ~*~  
  
~*~ 4 Months Later ~*~  
  
"Can I open my eyes now?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Okay... how about now?"  
  
"Patience is a virtue, Jane."  
  
"Well, patience isn't one of my virtues."  
  
Adam rolled his eyes as he led Joan through the door of his father's garage, stopping when Joan was in place.  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Now."  
  
She opened her eyes and gasped in amazement at the sculpture before her.  
  
Metal and wires had been expertly twisted and turned into the shape of a heart. Joan stepped toward it, inspecting it closely, noticing the little things like the crunched up tin foil, the car antenna, and even some flattened and bent coins.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Adam! It's so beautiful. What'd you name it?" Joan asked, reaching out and touching it softly.  
  
" 'Marry Me' "  
  
Joan's eyes widened in surprise as she turned around to find Adam on one knee, a sparkling diamond ring in his hand.  
  
"I had planed on proposing right after Katherine was born, but then... well, it didn't seem right until now. Jane, you are my love, my life, my heart and soul. I believe everything we've been through has brought us closer together and made us stronger. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"  
  
"Of course I will," Joan said, smiling as her eyes glistened with happy tears.  
  
He took her left hand kissed her palm before gently put the ring on her finger.  
  
He started to get up, but she jumped into his arms, giving him a hug as they both fell over laughing.  
  
"I love you, Jane," he said, looking up at Joan, who was sprawled on top of him.  
  
"I love you, too," she replied, leaning down and kissing him.  
  
~*~ Later That Night ~*~  
  
Joan and Adam opened the front door and walked into the Girardi living room, both stopping when they saw Grace and Luke sitting incredibly close to eachother on the sofa.  
  
"Um, Grace, what are you doing here?" Joan asked, startling them both.  
  
Grace practically jumped to the other end of the couch, while a flustered Luke grabbed the book off the coffee table and acted like he had been reading it. Adam and Joan both burst out laughing.  
  
"You guys aren't fooling anyone, yo."  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about, Rove. Luke and I were just studying."  
  
"Yeah, studying," Luke pitched in as Joan rolled her eyes.  
  
"Uh huh," Adam said, unconvinced.  
  
"So, um, what are you two doing here?" Luke asked.  
  
"We came to visit. Where's everyone else?"  
  
"Kitchen," Grace replied.  
  
As if on cue, Helen stepped into the living room.  
  
"Joan, Adam! What a nice surprise!"  
  
"Hi, Mom," Joan said as Helen gave her, then Adam, a hug.  
  
A moment later Will and Kevin came into the room.  
  
"I thought I heard a commotion going on out here," Kevin said as Joan gave him a hug.  
  
"So, how are you two doing?" Helen asked, concerned.  
  
"Well, we actually have some news...," Adam said as everyone stared at them expectantly.  
  
"We're getting married," Joan said smiling as she held up her hand to show off her ring.  
  
Helen once again hugged them both as everyone congratulated them and started talking about the wedding.  
  
A while later, Joan pulled Will aside while Helen kept throwing out ideas to Adam, who looked like he had zoned out a long time ago, Grace complained about wearing a dress since she was the maid of honor, Luke kept telling Grace she looked good in a dress, and Kevin talked about bringing Rebecca as his date.  
  
"Dad, I was wondering if you would walk me down the aisle."  
  
"Of course, Sweetheart, I'd be honored to," Will said, giving Joan a hug and kissing her forehead.  
  
Joan smiled, realizing their relationship was really on the mend.  
  
~*~  
  
To be continued! Just remember, the more reviews, the faster I write!  
  
Next chapter: The wedding and the end! 


End file.
